


Шанти

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: И Флинт, и Сильвер изголодались по человеческому контакту.





	Шанти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [work song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183412) by [WeeBeastie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie). 



> Благодарность бете Chartreuse
> 
> 1) Шанти - моряцкая рабочая песня. Особенность заключается в том, что ритм мелодии подбирается в соответствии с занятием, в ходе которого исполняется песня.  
> 2) “Мави” или чем-то подобном” - ”Возвращаясь на Мауи”. Да, это анахронизм, и да, в ней упоминается Камчатка.  
> 3) “когда они наконец поженятся” - среди пиратов существовал институт “матлотажа”, совмещавший клятву дружской верности, договор о наследовании и, зачастую, сексуальный компонент, фактически являясь эквивалентом однополого брака. Это не мешало матлотам заводить жен.

Когда они впервые касаются друг друга, не считая случайных столкновений, это… неловко. Невозможно сказать иначе. Сильвер успевает стащить с плеч Флинта его плащ, а затем они замирают в неподвижности, не зная, что делать дальше. Спустя несколько оцепенелых секунд Флинт обхватывает лицо Сильвера руками и целует, словно вдыхая в него новую жизнь. А потом для неловкости не остается места.

Скоро после этого Сильвер обнаруживает в себе нечто новое: ему никак не удается научиться держать руки при себе, словно невидимая сила заставляет его касаться Флинта. Похоже, Флинт чувствует то же самое, если судить по тому, как часто переплетаются их тела.

Сильвер быстро обнаруживает, что Флинт, сдержанный на первый взгляд, склонен познавать окружающий мир через осязание. Флинту нравится запускать пальцы под длинные кудри Сильвера, поглаживая загривок, а также ненароком хватать его за руку, когда, как он думает, никто не смотрит на них. Изредка Флинт продолжает держать ее, позволяя Сильверу запомнить его теплые, сухие и мозолистые пальцы; в других же случаях Флинт отпускает ее, едва сжав. Кроме того, кажется, ему нравится запах Сильвера — иногда тот просыпается посреди ночи, ощущая, как Флинт настойчиво жмется носом ему в подмышку, или обнаруживает того крепко спящим у себя на груди, уткнувшегося влажными губами в выемку меж ключиц.

С этого момента их не разлить водой, как в прямом так и в переносном смысле. Когда они стоят рядом, Сильвер опускает руку Флинту на поясницу. Когда они остаются наедине, Сильвер прослеживает большим пальцем ушную раковину Флинта, безмолвно поражаясь уязвимости нежной кожи. Матросы наверняка делают ставки на то, когда они наконец поженятся.

Разумеется, они трахаются. Чаще всего они падают на постель, и все, что Сильвер запоминает — это грубое скольжение пальцев Флинта внутри и болезненный укус в шею. По-своему, это замечательно. Но порой они неторопливо упиваются друг другом — в темноте на смятой постели. Сильвер узнает точное число веснушек на теле Флинта. Запоминает точный оттенок его зеленых глаз.

Пожалуй, больше всего Сильвер любит то, что когда они остаются наедине, Флинт начинает петь. Вечерами он откидывается на спинку кровати, обнимает Сильвера со спины, крепко держа его в надежном кольце рук, и едва слышно затягивает мелодию или шепчет слова прямо Сильверу в ухо. Флинту нравится шанти о месте, где Сильвер никогда не бывал — “Мави” или что-то в этом роде. Так же часто Флинт возвращается к медленной печальной балладе о девушке с длинными темными волосами — и когда он напевает ее, Сильвер зачастую разворачивается в его объятьях и целует его, пока тому не приходится замолкнуть.

Детство Сильвера не приучило его к прикосновениям, по крайней мере, ласковым. Поцелуи не касались его лба, а одобрительные похлопывания — плеч, похвала не звучала в его ушах. Он не вполне уверен, что помнит именно свою мать, а не образ, составленный из множества других женщин. Ему потребовалось ощутить прикосновение Флинта, чтобы дать имя своей глухой тоске; почувствовать пальцы на своем лице, губы на своих губах, и тогда — вот оно! — на него снизошло озарение.

Сильвер не знает, как долго он будет благословлен прикосновениями Флинта, но принимает каждое с непомерной жадностью. И когда Флинт крепко обнимает его, бормоча “Мой храбрец, мое счастье” Сильверу в кудри, тот чувствует нечто, что, как мнится ему, зовется “домашним уютом”. Здесь, на этом месте, он впервые находит свой дом.


End file.
